Originality
by Slightlysane443
Summary: Well, Jason had to give her points for originality. Jasper AU, the two camps are at war, Piper's a little OOC, but it's still cute. No longer a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so freaking proud of this it is unreal. 1,815 WORD BABY! WOOOOOOO! Also, I'm writing this for the Jasper contest, I'm going for Best Original Story (GEDDIT GEDDIT) and Best AU. So if you check that out anytime soon vote for me. Also, one last thing, like my cover? I can do one for you, just PM and I'll go over details with you**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson (but I'm so proud of this)**

* * *

Well, even for a Greek, the girl certainly knew how to make an impression.

Jason had been on a recon mission to check out the Greek camp, their rediscovery of each other had been horrendous, and now were warring as passionately as they had done centuries ago. Jason had been cursing himself for not letting Reyna or Gwen accompany him, he had insisted that it was too dangerous; but they would probably make less noise than him clumsily crashing through the undergrowth. Every noise amplified by his nervousness and making him flinch.

It was hardly surprising someone heard him. Of course, he wasn't a complete amateur himself; he almost caught her several times before she pounced. It made him feel like the star of a bad horror movie, that feeling of being watched, those flashes of movement in the nearby trees, that half moon almost glaring down at him, demanding what gave him the right to be on this territory. There! There it was again, that quite rustle in the trees, and a flash of bronze in the moonlight; and then there! A few feet to the left, this time a slim hand holding onto a branch. Jason slid into fighting stance and tensed every muscle in his body, gripping Ivlis in coin form as if his life depended on it, which, Jason guessed, it might.

"You know," came a female voice from behind him, making him start and whirl around "When you're a Roman in enemy territory, it's usually smart to look less… Roman," she said, gesturing to his purple shirt, making him glance down at it. "Yeah, I guess," he responded, internally pleased he sounded unfazed; he looked back up at the silhouette made by the moon that she was blocking, trying to find physical flaws he could use to his advantage in a fight. He quickly noticed that, even without her voice, it wasn't hard to tell she was female, even with armor on it was easy to see she was very… attractive; she was standing on a branch, and leaning against the main trunk, making her cock her hip out in a seductive curve and cross her arms over her chest, pushing up her…

Suddenly Jason wrenched his wondering eyes up to her helmet hidden face; grateful for the color leaching moon, which was hiding his furious flush. _What do think you're doing?_ he scolded himself frantically _she's a Greek, an enemy! That means she is totally and completely off limits, even if she does have a rocking b-_ abruptly, Jason closed his eyes and stared taking deep breaths, trying to smother his inner teenage-boy. Unfortunately for his sanity the gorge- Greek (**Greek**) seemed to take this as a prompt to regain his attention.

"Well, I can't say you wouldn't be unrecognizable in a different shirt, you're pretty… infamous here; Jason Grace, right? Son of Jupiter? Praetor of the first Legion?" Her tone was scornful and Jason kept his eyes closed and his muscled tensed, not needing to hear his titles recited to him and knowing she could attack at any moment. Her cutting voice morphed to an honestly curious one "It's dangerous for you here, why didn't you just send someone else? You have enough… fighters." It wasn't hard to tell she was thinking _slaves_.

Jason felt his eyes snap open in fury, barely noticing that she had stepped down from her tree and was now standing a few feet away from him "You honestly think that I would send one of my _Legionaries_ into an enemy base full of ruthless killers, when I was perfectly able to do it myself? There was a reason I was _elected_, you know. Though I suppose you might not, seeing as your monarchy never introduced you to anybody worth twenty seconds of attention" he snapped out at her, biting back the urge to get out of fighting stance to hell at her properly.

He had been so consumed in his anger (_who was she to judge him?_), he hadn't noticed that during his mini rant she had slid forward the last few feet towards him, and was now standing almost too close for comfort. "You-" he stopped himself, all aggravation gone, _you have pretty eyes_; which they were, but they were also frustrating, it was almost as if the moment he was about the to pin down the color, they changed again, and he frowned as he tried to figure it out; he couldn't see much under her plain bronze helmet, other than her kaleidoscope eyes and pair of smirking lips. "You-" she imitated him mockingly, as she began to circle his form, inspecting him carefully, making quiet rustles on the leaves beneath her feet, clearly more suited for this environment than he was "have woefully outdated information, we got rid of the monarchy centuries ago."

She came to halt directly in front of him, just close enough for Jason to feel her breath on his face, smelling faintly of cinnamon, and looking straight up into his eyes. However, before Jason was able to do anything about it, she turned her covered face from his; she reached out to take his left arm, and Jason relaxed, letting her turn it over to reveal the tattoo on his inner forearm, she studied it, traced her thumb over the different designs as Jason watched her face intently, wondering what she would do next and what that weird fuzzy feeling was that came wherever she touched him. "You know," she began, flicking up her eyes then redirecting them back to his tattoo just as quickly, seeming almost… shy "for a Roman, you're _really_ cute."

Jason was startled into laughter, the sound ringing loud and clear through the cool night air. Well if she wanted to play it like _that_. When his chuckles had died down, he pulled his left arm from her loose grasp, and moved it up to lightly tug on that hindering helmet. "_You know_," he joked lightly, "I find this incredibly unfair, you seem to know everything about me and I have no clue who you are," she laughed along with him, before reaching up and pulling off the offending piece of metal, "I'm Piper," she told him with the first real smile she'd ever given him. Jason took a moment to take her appearance, there was no doubt she was beautiful, but in a soft sort of way; her eye lashes were long but more a dark brown than black, the same color as her hair, which was cut unevenly, but long enough to reach her shoulder blades and had little braids all throughout it, one with an eagle feather woven in, and looked more soft than silky like Reyna's; her skin tone and nose and mouth shape gave hint to exotic origins.

Finally finishing his inspection, he met Piper's eyes once more with a slight smile on his face, taking note of the fact they were sanding so close now, that he would only have to lean forward a few centimeters to kiss her. She seemed to notice this to as a cherry flushed spread across her cheeks, which served as a quick boost to Jason's confidence, and spurred him to cautiously settle his large hands around her delicate waist and lean in just a touch, trying to savor the moment. This close he could see she had little splattering of freckles spread out over her nose, and smell that her breath wasn't solely composed of cinnamon, but also had a touch of something sharper; pine? Mint?

The time that that this was taking seemed to grate on Piper's nerves, as she suddenly squeezed her eyes shut and lurched forwards, pressing her soft lips against his own. The shock of it made Jason's eyes widen for a moment, but then they were closed and he was pulling her closer and her arms were around his and apparently there's a good kind of pins and needles and who knew cinnamon and a bit of mint could taste good together?

Yes, this was about Jason's fifth kiss, on a recon mission, in the middle of the night, with a complete stranger, who also happened to be _Greek_. So, in short, the best kiss of his life.

Until Piper decided to knock him out with a blunt thumb to the head.

* * *

Jason wakes up near a junction he knows very well. The entrance to Camp Jupiter. It takes him a while to remember what happens, but when he does he curses himself. He let himself get distracted on an important quest, allowed himself to be seduced by a Greek, has absolutely no information other than at least one of them knows where Camp Jupiter, had a mind blowing kiss, _allowed himself to be seduced by a Greek_.

Gods, Octavian was going to have his head for this. Speaking of his head, Jason reached up cautiously, feeling for damage, and flinches when he finds the lump the size of an apple on the side of his head, but was obviously healing quickly, maybe someone fed him nectar? But why would they do that? Groaning and holding the side of his head, he tried to sit up, but his efforts were interrupted by the crinkling of paper, coming from his jean pocket. Frowning, Jason propped himself up on a conveniently nearby tree, and reaches into his pocket; there he finds an airtight bag with a little ambrosia inside, wrapped in some paper. He there wasn't much ambrosia, but just enough to get rid of his headache, and he scarfed it down, feeling better almost instantly; now he was ready to go, and he was Just about to leave when he saw the paper had some writing on it. He picked it up and smoothed it out, and it read:

Don't worry, Sparky, I didn't have my way with you while you were out. And let me guess, you want info? We don't take in legacies. Sorry about the head, the ambrosia should have you feeling better in no time. Call me? (insert random number here) –Piper

Reading it, Jason grinned, so it was _her_. He began jogging down the hill, holding the paper tightly in one hand, and decided to go to a phone booth before he made his way to camp. So, they're meeting hadn't been the most normal, but you had to give her points for originality.

But wait, _Sparky?_


	2. Chapter 2

**__'Ello 'ello! I really have nothing to say right now, other than I own nothing and thanks to all my reviews, I really appreciated all of them. **

**Random Fact: Cats purr when their happy, but also when their scared or in pain.**

**-Evie out**

* * *

_Stupid stupid stupid_, Piper cursed herself. What was she thinking? She should have captured him on the spot and handed him over to Annabeth. But no, she had to go and be an Aphrodite girl and notice that he was well muscled, and that his blue eyes were so bright it was almost unnatural, and he had this cute little scar on his lip that made a moon when he smiled... Abruptly, Piper flung herself down onto her pillow and _screamed_. She was supposed to be the hardened tomboy of Aphrodite Cabin, what was she doing, losing a chance to capture a stupid Roman; and not just any stupid Roman, but the _leader_ of the stupid Romans, all because he was cute? _And not to mention an amazing kisser_, whispered that small voice inside of her, making Piper groan in agony, it didn't help she had gotten literally no sleep the night before, she had been with _him_ until about 11, and then took the rest of the night dropping him off near Camp Jupiter.

"Umm... Piper?" came a small voice from her right; she looked up to find Lacy, all blonde pigtails and braces, looking at her, concerned. "Are you all right?" Piper looked around the room; all of her half siblings were looking at her with weird looks or concern. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she said with as much authority as possible, stepping out of her bunk and dusting off her kitten pajamas. "Oh, I think she's more than _fine_," One of Piper's brothers, Mitchell, teased playfully "I think the unattainable Piper McLean has a _crush_," Piper cringed as mascara eyes widened in amazement.

"OMG! Who is it who is it?" "Is he cute! Blonde or brunette?" "Is it that new Hebe guy? He's got that pale hair dark eyes thing going for him," "Is it even a guy? Piper, do you like girls?" Screw Tartarus, this was _real_ chaos. Piper plunked back down on her purple bed, head in hands, and let her siblings have a few seconds of indulgence, before standing again and pulling out her best taxi cab whistle. The sound pierced everyone's ear drums, putting them in enough pain to fall silent. "Right, listen up; _I do not have a crush on anyone_! He is not blonde, he is not a brunette, it's _not_ a girl, and it's definitely not the new Hebe guy because I'm pretty sure he has a thing for you," Piper added, pointing to Charlotte, who immediately started giggling and chatting with her nearest sister "He is not any of those things because _he does not exist_, capiche?" She finished, a few weary heads nodded. Piper sighed "Thanks," she added, before picking up random clothes from her suitcase and bolting to the bathroom. However, before she had completely closed the door, she heard someone whisper "The first stage always has been denial," making Piper roll her eyes and lock the door with what might have been more firmness than needed.

* * *

Oddly enough, Piper had been so busy cursing herself for… pretty much everything she had done that night, she totally forgot she had given Jason her number, so it came as a total surprise when her phone started ringing when she was halfway up the lava wall. As you can imagine, this wasn't the most convenient time, as she nearly jumped off the wall in surprise when a Cold Play song started blasting from her pocket; fortunately, she managed to scrabble back into her hand hold and clung there for dear life, trying to slow her rushing heart; before she decided ignoring wouldn't make her phone shut up, and if she let it ring too long she would probably get in trouble for having a phone on her. So Piper swung up the last few feet and perched herself comfortably on the top of the climbing wall, about 17 meters in the air, before tugging her still painfully loud phone out of her pocket and putting it to her ear.

"Hullo?" She asked, still a little out of breath "_Um, hey, this is Jason._" It came out almost as a question. Piper was suddenly very grateful her siblings had no interest in learning to climb, and hadn't even bothered start on the wall, and as a result were where they exactly where they belonged, _far_ out of ear earshot.

She caught herself trying to fix her hair, but then mentally slapped herself, he couldn't even _see _her. "O-oh, hey Jason," she stuttered a little, before shaking herself; a slightly awkward silence followed, as neither of them knew what to say to each other, "You have magnificent timing," Piper interrupted the static "I'm on a climbing wall right now, when my phone started ringing, I almost jumped into some lava," she finished laughing slightly, making Jason laugh a little was well "_Sorry if a startled you, but, wait, lava?_" he asked, sounding so baffled that Piper laughed a little harder "In Greece the only way to prepare for a situation to be _in_ the situation," she joked lightly, making Jason laugh again. There, the awkward silence was gone. "_So listen, I have this friend in Kansas City, and he was telling me about this amazing coffee shop, and since it's pretty much in the middle of our… camps, I thought we could meet up there, get a coffee, maybe see a movie after…?_" He trailed off, waiting for her reaction. Piper was currently blinking in surprise, she didn't know what she had been expecting, but this wasn't it. She also had no idea how reply but, for better or for worse, words started slipping out her mouth before she could stop them "Oh… I don't know… You'll have to convince me…" Piper trailed off flirtily, internally impressed and a little frightened of her own daring; her sisters were rubbing off on her. All of these stray emotions faded when he laughed his strangely comforting laugh, "_Oh, that's easy, let a guy repay you for most graciously not killing him and even healing him after he gets knocked out. Not many would do that, and I'd like to spend some time with the kind person who would,_" Piper laughed again, she was beginning to feel like a school girl, giggling at everything he said "You're making me feel cheap, Jason, winning me over to so quickly," Piper mock groaned "_Hey, I'm not complaining, helps my ego. So, Murray's Ice Creams & Cookies, two-ish, wing it from there?_" Piper grinned "It's a date," she agreed, and then suddenly she sang into the phone "Toodles, Sparky!" an impish tone in her voice, and hung up before he could reply. Grinning to herself, she began climbing down the ladder built into the back of the climbing wall, she was going to have fun, for a Roman, Jason was surprisingly good company. But may the Gods forbid her siblings find out she was going on a date, Piper had heard that the painful thing possible was death by hair curler.

* * *

**May those who have lost lives to death by hair curler rest in peace. Seriously, though, thanks for all the reviews, I love everyone of them. I'm exited for the next chapter, its the date and its gonna be in Jason's POV. Oh, and did I spell capiche right? Sorry it isnt as long as the last one, but by my standard, this is still pretty big.**


End file.
